Vongola Princess
by Angelique-Neige
Summary: Una joven chica dice ser la nieta de Timoteo, la deja vivir en la mansión Vongola. Xanxus no está conforme, la ve como un parásito, pero ella se está abriendo paso en el corazón de los demás miembros Varia. "-Si no fueses la nieta del viejo te mataría en este momento." "-Si no fueses mi tío te rompería la cara ahora mismo."
1. Vongola Princess

**N/A:** Ok, este es mi tercer fic de Katekyo, después de tener una platica bastante amena con mi hermana y creando OC a lo tonto, llevo medio año intentando hacer esto bien, revisándolo constantemente, y creo que ha quedado bien. Espero que les guste.**  
><strong>

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, si así fuera habría muchas escenas HibaPin.

* * *

><p><strong>Vongola Princess<strong>

Su largo y ondulado cabello violeta se mecía de un lado a otro, mientras que sus ojos azules miraban con fiereza al frente. Sentimientos varios podrían ser transmitidos a través de ellos, ira y tristeza, rencor y soledad… y vergüenza al acercarse poco a poco a esa familia que nunca quiso conocer, porque Fiorella no dependió de la mafia hasta ese momento tan crucial de su vida, ese momento en que un ser querido estaba a punto de morir.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a la gran mansión, guardias la miraban, cámaras de seguridad la observaban… y con firmeza siguió avanzando.

-Exijo hablar con el Noveno Vongola- soltó autoritaria, sin apartar su fiera mirada –díganle que su nieta desea verlo.

Y una llama anaranjada, tan deslumbrante y brillante, apareció en su mano derecha. Los guardias, perplejos, llamaron a más miembros, dando la noticia al Noveno de la aparición de una llama del cielo… en una chica que afirmaba ser su familiar. El alboroto no se hizo esperar, los hombres no podían mantener la compostura ante las palabras de la fémina, y la intensa luz de su llama era una prueba irrefutable de su sangre. El bullicio se detuvo cuando un hombre mayor de cabellos cortos y canosos se acercó a la menor, observándola severo. Esa mirada que Coyote Nougat poseía y congelaría a cualquiera.

-Nono quiere verte- dijo Coyote –no importa quien sea, Nono siempre abrirá los brazos a esos chicos necesitados y poseedores de las llamas, no te sientas tan importante, mocosa.

-No me siento importante, pero tampoco estoy mintiendo… si nadie quiere ver la verdad, entonces seré yo quien les abra los ojos.

Sus azules pupilas miraron por primera vez el suelo, dejando que sus memorias la llevaran al pasado… un pasado dulce y agradable, sin necesidad de un padre, sin necesidad de mafias, sin necesidad de Vongola… solo ella y su madre.

_Retroceso_

Una mujer de ondulados cabellos chocolate abrazaba con fuerza a una pequeña de mata violeta, riendo dulce ante el ataque de cosquillas que la mayor le propinaba a la niña. Las risas se detuvieron, y el agua empezó a bajar por el agrietado techo de madera. La menor puso una olla entre sus piernitas, acurrucándose contra la mujer, quien no dejaba de abrazarla.

-Algún día tendrás que salir de aquí, Fiorella, buscar algo mejor para ti.

-¿Mamá vendrá conmigo?- preguntó curiosa.

-No creo que pueda ir al mismo lugar que tú, pero siempre velaré por ti.

-Si mamá no está conmigo entonces no será divertido, estaré sola.

-Oh no, Fiorella tendrá una familia muy importante a su lado, ellos harán todo lo posible para que no te falte nada, irás a la escuela, ¿no te emociona?

-Si no es con mamá, entonces no, ya dije- se cruzó de bracitos e infló las mejillas en un leve puchero.

-La familia de papá te abrirá los brazos en cuanto te vean, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-No quiero pertenecer a eso sin mamá, ¿por qué me lo dices ahora?- de sus azules ojos empezaron a descender lágrimas, y la mujer solo acarició con dulzura aquellas rosadas mejillas.

-Mamá no durará mucho, Fiorella, el día en que yo no esté necesitarás de los Vongola para salir adelante.

-No, ya verás que podré cuidarme solita, soy muuuy fuerte, fuerte.

-Pero no puedes tener todo con fuerza, el calor de la familia es muy importante.

-Nunca conocí a papá, esos Tombola no han venido a buscarme, así que… no creo ser tan importante, por lo que yo cuidaré de mamá todos los días.

-Vongola, Fiorella, Vongola- su sonrisa desapareció, acariciando con lentitud los cabellos violeta de su hija –algún día necesitarás de su ayuda, ellos no abandonan a su familia.

-Si ellos realmente me quisieran, hace mucho que nos hubieran sacado de la pobreza, mamá. No buscaré a esa familia por dinero, lo haré todo por mí misma, saldré adelante por mí misma, y de esa forma no dependeré de nadie.

-Hay una razón para no estar con ellos ahora mismo, querida… pero es algo que descubrirás con el tiempo.

-Quiero saberlo ya.

-Claro que no, espera a crecer un poco más.

-No no, ya dime, dime, quiero saber.

_Fin Retroceso_

Las grandes puertas frente a ella se abrieron, adentrándose sigilosa a la habitación, seis hombres a un costado la miraban fijamente, Coyote se acercó a ellos; un grupo de cinco hombres y dos niños se encontraban del otro lado, quienes no parecían tener la más mínima intención de mirarla; y frente a ella, un hombre mayor se encontraba sentado. En el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron… él le sonrió con calidez. Fiorella se estremeció al sentir como sus mejillas se encendían, una simple sonrisa fue suficiente para transmitirle un poco de paz a su agitado corazón.

Arrodillándose ante la mirada atónita de los presentes y pegando la cabeza al frío suelo, habló en un tono fuerte y suplicante. –Noveno Vongola, sé que no me conoce, pero yo escuché de usted desde hace diez años, no me atreví a venir porque no tenía la necesitad de hacerlo, creí que podría depender de mí misma y luchar por mi futuro sin ayuda de nadie… pero me equivoqué. Y ahora estoy frente a usted porque deseo pedirle un favor desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-Levántate, querida- susurró Timoteo, acercándose a la menor –hablemos de esto con más calma, escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir.

-No, es urgente, solo usted puede ayudarme; mi madre dijo que cuando necesitara la ayuda de los Vongola viniera a verlos lo más pronto posible, mamá dijo que nunca abandonarían a su propia sangre.

-Eres la hija de Enrico, no tengo motivos por los cuales dudar de tus palabras.

-¿C-cómo lo sabe?- preguntó sorprendida, poniéndose de pie con lentitud –Mamá dijo que nadie sabía de mi existencia, ni siquiera usted.

-Enrico me dejó una carta el día antes de su muerte, en la cual decía tener una hija a quien no podía ver, temeroso de que sus enemigos le hicieran algo, y que fue idea de tu madre vivir en la pobreza para así no llamar la atención.

-Eso… es mentira, papá nos abandonó porque mamá estaba enferma- retrocedió un par de pasos, y el anciano, sonriente, le entregó un sobre… que poseía el sello Vongola.

-Mi hijo dijo en su carta que el segundo sobre no se abriría hasta que su hija Fiorella se presentara ante la familia… me sorprendí al saber que finalmente habías venido- sonrió afable, acariciando con suavidad el violáceo cabello de la joven. -Abre el sobre si así lo deseas, es el tesoro más preciado de Enrico.

Tomó el sobre cuidadosamente, rompiendo el sello con lentitud, tenía miedo… miedo a que las palabras de su progenitora fueran mentira, miedo de descubrir que ella realmente no pertenecía a esa familia… temor de saber que nunca podría salvar la vida de su madre. Una gruesa lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al observar detenidamente el contenido de aquel sobre, había prometido nunca llorar frente a los extraños, había prometido ser fuerte ante los demás… había prometido no preocupar a su mamá, y ahora lloraba como una chiquilla frente aquel a quien podría llamar abuelo, dejando que sus delgados brazos rodearan el pequeño cuerpo, amable y dulce, mientras que el contenido del sobre caía… mostrando una fotografía de hace dos años donde ella sonreía ampliamente a lado de su madre.

-Enrico siempre estuvo pensando en ustedes, tu madre y tú fueron muy importantes para él, no quería verlas envueltas en cuestiones de la mafia.

-Abuelito- susurró la menor, separándose del anciano aún llorosa –por favor, ayude a mi madre, para eso vine ante la familia, para salvar la vida de mamá. Ella es importante para mí, no puedo imaginar un mundo sin ella, no ahora… haré lo que sea, solo ayúdeme a comprar medicamento.

-En el momento que entraste aquí, mi pequeña Fiorella, tu madre fue atendida en el mejor hospital de Sicilia, ya no tienes que preocuparte.

Una copa de vino se estrella contra el suelo, resonando en la habitación, mientras las miradas de los presentes se posaban sobre aquel individuo que observaba fríamente a la joven.

-Dices que no necesitas de la familia, y solo viniste aquí para conseguir dinero… una simple escoria- soltó una voz áspera, interrumpiendo el cálido momento y recibiendo la mirada molesta de Fiorella sin inmutarse -¿Por qué aceptar a una basura como esta quien solo necesita la fama de los Vongola?

-¡Tú no entiendes nada!- gritó la chica, haciendo arder su llama en ambas manos –No vine aquí por su dinero, solo deseo salvar la vida de mi madre. Si realmente buscara a la familia por eso, hace mucho que hubiera venido en vez de vivir catorce años en la más inmunda pobreza.

-Una escoria es una escoria, no necesitamos a más gente como tú viviendo aquí.

-¡Bastardo!- y antes de poder lanzarse contra el pelinegro, el grito del Noveno la detuvo, apagando su llama.

-¡Fiorella, Xanxus!- Timoteo golpeó el suelo con su bastón, observando a ambos jóvenes severamente –Xanxus, Fiorella es parte de la familia, y los Vongola no abandonan a su familia. Ahora ella es tu sobrina y te pido que la trates con más amabilidad.

-Hmph, no aceptaré a esta mocosa aunque tu sangre corra por sus venas… si se atreve a caminar por mi territorio, no responderé de buena gana- acompañado por los demás miembros Varia, Xanxus se retira, no dejando de observarla con frialdad.

-Espero que puedas adaptarte a tu nueva vida, y disculpa las palabras de Xanxus, puede parecer tosco, pero él realmente quiere a esta familia.

-No te preocupes por eso, Nonno, soy una chica fuerte, gente como él no me intimida ni asusta.

-Hemos preparado una habitación para ti, si deseas cambiar algo solo debes pedirlo, ahora esta es tu casa.

* * *

><p>Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su nuevo cuarto, recargando la cabeza en el marco… tantas cosas habían pasado ese día: primero la noticia de que sacarían a su madre del hospital, y ahora que viviría en la mansión de la familia Vongola, además de ganarse como enemigo a su tío. Un pesado suspiro escapa de sus labios, abriendo la puerta con lentitud.<p>

-Si tan solo mamá estuviera aquí- susurró, cerrando la puerta y echándose agotada sobre la cama –ella es la única que me da fuerza… pero no flaquearé, no frente a ese hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Cabe decir que no sé si podré manejar la personalidad de Xanxus, perdónenme si sale muy OoC. También decir que tardaré un tiempo en actualizar ya que estoy en la universidad, pero quería subir esto porque tenía muchas ganas de saber la opinión de otros y no solo de mi hermana. Estaré muy agradecida con sus comentarios al respecto, buenos o malos, todos serán recibidos.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Fran y Lussuria

**N/A: **Gracias a todas aquellas personas por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz al saber que les está gustando. Hice todo lo posible para que fuera más largo, pero me salió igual de corto que el anterior.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn es propiedad de Akira Amano

* * *

><p><strong>Fran y Lussuria<strong>

Sus azulados ojos se abrieron perezosos, tallándoselos con lentitud. No sabía si durmió mucho o poco, pero estaba cansada. Sus problemas no eran muchos, pero sí dolorosos, eran pesados, y sabía con certeza que su pequeña espalda no podría sostenerlos, ¿Y si su madre moría? Vivir con los Vongola no aliviaría sus pesares, pero el saber que su padre pensó diariamente en ella la volvía más ligera, mínimamente, porque aún dolía. Se sentó en la cama, bajando la mirada para observar sus blancas manos, sus delgados brazos, y aquel flacucho cuerpo que la hacía parecer débil. Subió las manos y tocó su cómodo sombrero con forma de manzana…

-¿Ah?

-Te queda bien- dijo el pequeño niño frente a ella, llevando un sombrero de manzana –oh, si quieres uno de fresa entonces lo cambio.

-Espera, espera- movió sus manos frenéticamente -¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-Ah, vine a despertarte, el desayuno está listo, y el estúpido jefe se enojará si no come a sus horas- dijo el menor sin expresión alguna, no dejando de observar a la chica.

-U-uh, quiero decir… olvídalo- soltó un pesado suspiro poniéndose de pie –a todo esto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Fran, pero tengo algunos sobrenombres muy interesantes, como mocoso y renacuajo- iba enumerando los apodos con una sola mano, parpadeando un par de veces antes de seguir hablando –ah, no son tantos como yo pensaba.

-Eres muy divertido, Fran- Fiorella comenzó a reír, acariciando la cabeza del menor… quedó atónita al ver que había atravesado el sombrero.

-No te preocupes, es solo una ilusión, mira, ahora tienes un sombrero de panda.

-¡¿Cómo rayos haces eso?!- gritó sorprendida, alejando su mano del más bajo.

-Soy un aprendiz de ilusionista, pero mi maestro, el hada piña, me abandonó con Varia… creo que dijo algo como "Es un niño muy molesto" o algo así, no entiendo por qué. Mi carisma es superior al de todos los Varia juntos.

-Para ser tan inexpresivo, eres muy agradable- el sombrero de panda desapareció de su cabeza, sonriendo al menor… aún estaba preocupada por el estado de su progenitora –será mejor que vayamos a desayunar, ¿Cierto? No me gustaría que tu jefe se enojara contigo.

-No te preocupes, él se enoja por todo.

-¿Y quién es?- preguntó curiosa, saliendo de la habitación.

-Xanxus, lo conociste ayer.

Y se detuvo, ¿Cómo olvidar al hombre que la insultó con tanto desprecio? No le conocía de nada, pero soltó sus groserías como si ella fuese una caza fortunas, de no haber sido por su abuelo le habría golpeado la cara… pero sabía que no saldría ilesa del conflicto.

-Ese tipo… me saca de quicio- susurró.

-Por cierto, esa ropa la llevabas puesta ayer, ¿No piensas cambiarte?

-¡Qué te importa!- y ahora entendía el por qué Fran fue abandonado por su maestro.

* * *

><p>En la mesa se encontraba un sonriente Timoteo, agrandando la sonrisa mientras la miraba entrar, haciéndole la seña de sentarse a su lado. Al otro extremo estaba el extraño grupo del día anterior, con un Xanxus muy molesto a la cabeza, quizás un tanto irritado. Ella le ignoró, definitivamente no iniciaría una pelea frente a su abuelo.<p>

-Perdone la tardanza, Nonno, tuve un pequeño problema cuando desperté- dijo, observando al menor, sentándose a la mesa con su típico sombrero de manzana –aunque fue muy agradable.

-No quiso cambiarse de ropa porque no trajo nada, y yo le dije que no importaba, le podría crear un atuendo con ilusiones- dijo el menor.

-Ah, no no, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso, Fran? Una chica debe vestir como es debido, especialmente si hablamos de nuestra Princesa- dijo un hombre con cierto tono afeminado, juntando ambas manos mientras sus lentes relucían con la luz del salón.

-Ella no tiene pinta de princesa, superior Lussuria, usted es más femenino que ella- y el susodicho le estira las mejillas al pequeño Fran.

-Deberías ser más respetuoso, enano, es la nieta del Noveno- dijo enojado, observando a la de cabellos violetas –ah, por favor Princesa, deje que me encargue de usted, estará a la moda en menos de una hora.

-No le hagas caso, solo quiere jugar con tu cabello, el superior Lussuria es como una chica, solo le falta usar vestido… ah, superior, ¿Por qué no se ha vestido de mujer? ¿Es porque le gusta ejercitarse? ¿Es porque no se depila? ¿Es porque sus músculos rasgan la tela?- y Lussuria volvía a estirar las mejillas de Fran –Ah, duele.

Una carcajada resuena en la sala, dirigiendo las miradas de todos los presentes al delgado cuerpo que se retorcía de la risa. Timoteo siguió sonriendo, observando dulce a la peli violeta. Fiorella sostenía su estómago con fuerza, pegando la frente sobre el plato limpio frente a ella, su rostro enrojecía y pequeñas lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos… había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se rió de esa forma.

-Por favor, Lussuria, no es necesario que me llames princesa, con decirme Fiorella es suficiente- dijo calmada –así que no me molesta que Fran me hable de manera informal.

-¡Ah, qué maravilla!- dijo emocionado –Serás como la hermanita que nunca tuve, hablaremos de tantas cosas.

-Superior, no creo que a ella le queden sus vestidos, será mejor que le compre unos nuevos.

-Jefe, deberíamos sacar a Fran de Varia y meter a nuestra princesa, ¿no le parece?- dijo Lussuria en un tono molesto.

-El que debería irse es usted, superior Lussuria, no necesitamos a dos chicas en el equipo.

-¡Jefe, pido permiso para matar a Fran!

Xanxus disfrutaba de la vida, con su rostro severo, comiendo la carne que tenía delante, ignorando la discusión que Lussuria y Fran mantenían, ignorando a los demás miembros Varia que deseaban comer, y sobretodo ignorando a la pequeña chica que desde el día anterior le molestaba con su presencia.

-¡Voooooiiii! ¡Eso era mío!- gritó Squalo, viendo como su pedazo de carne desaparecía del plato.

-Ushishishi, el jefe dejará sin alimentos a todos.

-Ah, le daré mi comida al jefe si es lo que desea.

-El superior Levi es un lame botas, yo no le daré nada a nadie.

-¡Jefe, pido su permiso para eliminar a Fran!

Varia discutía sobre la comida, como si el voraz apetito de Xanxus fuese normal, como si ese ambiente fuese cotidiano… pero ella no estaba acostumbrada al bullicio, vivió todo el tiempo en una pequeña casa con su madre, solo ellas dos intentando sobrevivir con lo que podían. Estaba segura que su yo de la infancia envidiaría la comida que Vongola poseía, pero ella había prometido desde pequeña nunca pedir nada a nadie. Soltó un pesado suspiro, tomando un trozo de pan y mordisqueándolo con lentitud.

-Hay mucha comida, Fiorella, si tienes hambre no debes abstenerte- dijo Timoteo.

-No te preocupes, Nonno, estoy acostumbrada a comer poco- dijo apenada –bueno… nunca había visto tanta comida junta- y el anciano la miró preocupado.

-Perdóname si no pude hacer nada por ti, Fiorella.

-No se disculpe, Nonno- dijo sorprendida –sé que fue decisión de mi madre vivir en la pobreza, ella es muy terca y cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza nadie puede hacerla cambiar de parecer… se lo agradezco porque esa fue su forma de protegerme, lo mismo con mi padre- suspiró –se alejó de su familia para que no la dañaran, y aún así estuvo al pendiente de nosotras, no logro imaginar como debió sentirse al ver a su hija y mujer vivir de esa manera.

-Para Enrico fue muy doloroso, siempre estuvo rodeado de enemigos y no deseaba verlas envueltas en sus problemas.

-Hay algo que me da curiosidad, ¿Cuándo nos tomaron esas fotos?- rememoró el día en que llegó, Timoteo le dio un sobre que poseía una fotografía de ella y su madre, diciendo que ese era el tesoro más preciado de su padre.

-Es algo de lo que hablaremos después, mi querida Fiorella, lo mejor será que desayunes pronto. Lussuria, ayuda a mi nieta a buscar un poco de ropa, te daré el dinero necesario para un guardaropa completo.

-¡Ah! Será un honor, Noveno.

-Cuando las compras terminen, tú y yo hablaremos en mi oficina, Fiorella, hay muchas cosas que debes saber.

-¡Ah! Entonces comeré más aprisa- dijo emocionada, tragándose el trozo de pan para después ir por una buena pieza de pollo, pero su tenedor chocó contra otro. Una batalla se llevó a cabo por la supremacía de obtener esa pieza, y Fiorella se sorprendió al ver a Xanxus como dueño de aquel tenedor enemigo –Ah no, eso sí que no, ya has comido demasiado, lo menos que podrías hacer es dejarme ese pollo.

Peligrosas palabras soltó la chica ante la mirada asustadiza de Varia, nunca nadie le había negado o peleado la comida a Xanxus, Squalo gritaba pero no se oponía a sus acciones, podía tomar otra clase de alimento… pero aquella niña no la dejaría ir tan fácil, mucho menos si era un pedazo de pollo tan grande. Xanxus empezaba a enfurecer, las cosas que él más odiaba eran: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Ataques a la familia Vongola y Quitarle su comida… esa niña hacía lo tercero. Presionó el tenedor en la carne del pollo, Fiorella hizo lo mismo, una venita palpitante de irritación apareció en la frente de Xanxus, porque la chica no se haría para atrás.

-Princesa, ¿por qué no le deja la pieza al jefe? Estoy seguro que disfrutará otra clase de comida- dijo Levi, siempre saliendo para apoyar al líder Varia.

-Entonces el tío Xanxus es un niño caprichoso- dijo ella, sonriendo ligeramente al pronunciar la palabra tío con cierta burla… cosa que irritó aún más a Xanxus –no le daré el gusto- frunció los labios, mirándole retadora.

-Mocosa- susurró el pelinegro, podría apartarla de un golpe, pero Timoteo seguía en la mesa, ¿Qué haría si golpeara a su única nieta? ¿Le congelaría por otros ocho años? Soltó con violencia el tenedor, se puso de pie y empujó la silla fuertemente, haciendo que cayera en un sonoro ruido, los demás Varia hicieron lo mismo y caminaron tras su jefe –No me rebajaré al nivel de una chiquilla inmunda como tú- y salió del salón, dejando a una sorprendida Fiorella, sin saber si había ganado el pollo, o perdido por no cedérselo.

Fiorella se puso de pie, no tenía apetito para continuar en la mesa… ese hombre la hacía sentir mal, no llevaba ni una semana y ya estaba totalmente en su contra ¿Qué pasaba con él? Durante las compras podría preguntarle a Lussuria, porque el pequeño Fran no parecía enterado de nada… mucho menos ahora que colocaba una cuchara sobre su nariz.

* * *

><p>-Aah, Princesa, ese vestido le queda de maravilla- dijo Lussuria, emocionado ante la corta prenda color rosada –podría probarse ese pero en un color azul claro, ¿le parece? Y quizás algo rojo o café, ¡Hay tantos colores que le quedan a la perfección!- y ella solo supo sonreír nerviosa, no se atrevía a negarle nada al mayor, mucho menos decirle que detestaba el rosado.<p>

-No es necesario, Lussuria, podríamos… buscar otra tienda, ¿Te parece?- tentaba terreno, después de todo, el hombre parecía un experto de la moda y no deseaba hacerle enojar.

-Fiorella dice que dejes de tratarla como muñeca, superior Lussuria, además odia el rosa- y ese Fran parecía leer su mente, ¡¿Ahora era telepata?!

-¡La Princesa no diría algo como eso! ¿Cierto?- Lussuria la miró, sonriente, y ella bajó la mirada, ¡Terminaría cediendo si le miraba por un segundo! –Ah, Princesa, si no le gusta ese color o el estilo solo debía decirlo, no puedo permitir que lleve ropas que no son de su agrado.

-¿De verdad? Odio el rosado y los vestidos- le dio justo en el corazón, el guardián del Sol no esperaba eso de ella, ¡No esperaba que existiera una chica que odiara los colores brillantes!

-Se lo dije, pero usted seguía cargándola de ropa.

-¡Calla, enano, esto es entre la Princesa y yo! No entiendo qué haces aquí- susurró, permitiendo que la chica se cambiara para buscar en alguna otra parte –por cierto, Princesa, creo que el rojo y café son colores ideales para usted, además que el negro hará resaltar su hermoso cabello violeta.

-Eres muy amable, Lussuria- dijo al salir del vestidor con su blusa roja holgada y sus gastados pantalones negros –les agradezco lo que hacen por mí, no soy muy femenina, mi madre siempre me ponía un vestido blanco ya que ella cortaba las sábanas que encontraba en el camino.

-Ah, pero que mujer tan creativa- Fran recibió un buen golpe por parte de Lussuria, pero eso no callaría al niño.

-Lussuria, tengo una pregunta para ti- Fiorella dudó antes de preguntar, jugando con sus manos mientras desviaba la mirada al salir de la tienda, teniendo los ojos de un curioso Fran puestos en ella -¿Por qué Xanxus me odia?- soltó casi como un susurro, encogiéndose ligeramente ante lo que el mayor pudiera decir.

-Mmmm, es una buena pregunta, pero puedo saber lo que el jefe está pensando- Lussuria colocó una mano sobre su barbilla, acariciándola antes de responder –eres un obstáculo para sus propósitos, Princesa.

No supo como reaccionar, ¿Ella un obstáculo? No era fuerte, solo lograba encender su llama porque su madre así le enseñó, más no sabía lo que significaba; Xanxus podría matarla con uno de sus puñetazos, no tendría ni tiempo para defenderse de tal mastodonte, ¿Y era una molestia? ¿Una amenaza? No pudo más que reír, reír ante lo incoherente que sonaba esa respuesta.

-Claro, Lussuria, soy peligrosa- soltó sonriente, pero él no cambió su expresión seria, dejando ella de reír -¿Es enserio?

-El jefe desea convertirse en el Décimo Vongola, pero eso es algo que nunca logrará, el título lo posee un chico japonés llamado Tsunayoshi Sawada, descendiente del Primer Vongola. Y ahora llega usted, diciendo ser la nieta del Noveno. Le es difícil aceptar al niño Sawada, más difícil será aceptarla a usted quien posee lazos sanguíneos con Timoteo.

-Espera, Lussuria, ¿Acaso Xanxus no es hijo de mi abuelo?- no lograba entender nada, detuvo su caminar, las cosas en su cabeza se revolvían como un huracán, era un desastre, ¿Cómo asimilar tanta información?

-Fue adoptado por el Noveno, pero… creo que eso es algo que el jefe debería contarte. Solo puedo decir que fue doloroso para él descubrir que no era su verdadero padre, ya que el jefe ama esta familia más que ningún otro miembro, desea proteger Vongola, por lo mismo no puede dejarla en manos de un chico como Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-¿Él cree que llegué para arrebatarle esta familia?- se preguntó a sí misma –Es un tonto- susurró –el Décimo ya fue decidido, por lo que no pasa nada si no llevo ese título, no he sido reconocida por la sociedad como la nieta del Noveno y preferiría que las cosas siguiesen así para evitar disputas… solo debo encontrar un momento para hablar con ese idiota que tengo por tío.

-Creo que al Noveno le gustaría que usted fuese la Décima, Princesa.

-Si es así, ¿Por qué no fue a buscarme cuando iniciaron los problemas?

-Ah, es un buen punto- Lussuria suspiró pesadamente –olvidemos esto y sigamos comprando ropa, no hemos comprado mas que zapatos, también faltan prendas intimas y muchas otras cosas para completar el guardaropa, ¡Llenaremos tres armarios!

-¡Aaah, yo elegiré mi ropa interior!

-Tengo una idea- Fran levantó la mano, mirando a los mayores con seriedad –si Fiorella se casa con Xanxus, su hijo podría convertirse en el Undécimo Vongola.

-¡Pero qué rayos dices!- ruborizada, Fiorella solo supo darle un golpe en la frente –No dudo que algún día me casaré, pero nunca con ese gorila.

-Ahuum, serían una pareja tan peculiar, pero sus hijos serán preciosos.

-¡¿Tú también Lussuria?!

* * *

><p>La gran puerta se abrió con lentitud, asomándose una brillante mata violeta, temerosa. Fiorella tragó con dificultad, entrando finalmente, presentándose con un vestido rojizo de manga larga y falda hasta las rodillas… sí, Lussuria terminó obligándola a llevar un vestido, algo que no era de su agrado, pero no se le miraba tan mal.<p>

-Las chicas feas podemos sobresalir si así no lo proponemos- pensó ella, sonrojándose ante la amable mirada de Timoteo –disculpe, abuelo, entré sin permiso.

-No importa, Fiorella, yo te pedí que vinieras.

-S-sí- el nerviosismo aumentó, Coyote Nougat, el hombre que la recibió el día anterior, también se encontraba ahí, justo a lado del Noveno –y-yo… ¿De qué desea hablar?

-Dije que te contaría algunas cosas importantes, durante el desayuno parecías más emocionada, ¿Sucede algo?

-Bueno… me asusta un poco hablar de esto con alguien más, ya sabe, si me contará cosas de mis padres... no sé, ¡No estoy diciendo que se vaya!- ni ella misma entendía sus propias palabras, suspirando pesadamente al no saberse explicar –Lo siento.

-Mi pequeña Fiorella, Coyote también debe formar parte de esta conversación, es una pieza fundamental en la vida de tu madre.

-No sigas, Nono- habló finalmente el guardián del Noveno –hay muchas cosas que no sabes, pequeña, solo Timoteo y yo podemos hablar de esto contigo. Le preguntaste quién había tomado fotografías para entregárselas a Enrico, tu padre… Bien, ese fui yo, debía estar al pendiente de ustedes, nunca podría abandonar a Constanza.

-¿Cuidaba de nosotras? ¿Por qué?- no lograba entender a lo que su abuelo y Coyote querían llegar, no comprendía lo que "pieza fundamental" podría significar, agregando "en la vida de tu madre"… y cayó en cuenta lo que aquello quería decir, especialmente si mencionaba el nombre de su progenitora con tanto cariño.

-Un hombre nunca abandonaría a su hija y nieta en la total miseria, pero Constanza era tan terca que siempre lograba distraerme con sus ilusiones… no por nada era la guardiana de la niebla de Enrico.

Y en la mente de Fiorella, una imagen ficticia se formaba, ella sonriente en el centro, su padre a la izquierda y su madre a la derecha. Timoteo a lado de su padre… y Coyote con cara de pocos amigos a lado de su madre. Agregó a dos tíos que nunca había visto, y un no muy sonriente Xanxus al fondo.

La perfecta foto familiar… porque siempre tuvo una familia velando por su seguridad. En su infancia escuchó hablar de su padre y el Noveno…

Y ahora había otra persona a quien llamar abuelo.


	3. Abuelo Coyote, Squalo y Levi

**N/A: **Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Abuelo Coyote, Squalo y Levi<strong>

Pudo entender el significado de aquellas palabras, la fachada de hombre frío se había desmoronado en aquella habitación, dejando ver un lado tierno de aquel guardián. Coyote era el padre de su madre, eso lo convertía en su abuelo. Fiorella cayó de rodillas al suelo, sorprendida por tal revelación, en menos de una semana había conocido a su abuelo paterno y abuelo materno, ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Un medio hermano?

-Entonces, abuelo Coyote, ¿Usted conoce el estado de mamá?- preguntó llorosa, dejando al mayor un poco descolocado al escuchar la palabra abuelo en su persona, no en un tono de broma, sino en una voz dulce y amable. Él asintió, desviando la mirada, no era la clase de hombre que mostraba sus sentimientos –Todo ha sido tan repentino, la enfermedad de mamá, vivir con Vongola, conocer a mis abuelos… s-son tantas cosas que no logro asimilarlo.

-Constanza es una mujer fuerte, yo mismo la crié, así que no debes preocuparte- soltó Coyote, evitando verla, sabía que su lado de abuelo saldría con solo observar sus llorosos ojos.

-Fiorella, será mejor que vayas a descansar, ha sido un largo día, y yo debo hablar con Coyote.

-Abuelo Timoteo, abuelo Coyote, yo… no sé qué decir, pero estoy feliz porque mi familia crece poco a poco. Ese pequeño espacio donde solo existíamos mamá y yo, en este momento está siendo llenado con la imagen de mi padre Enrico y ustedes dos, les agradezco que no se olvidaran de nosotras- Se puso de pie, saliendo de la oficina con rapidez, debía contarle a alguien lo sucedido, quizás a Fran o Lussuria, o arreglar las cosas con el idiota de Xanxus –Ah, ya me había olvidado de él- susurró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a solas a los dos ancianos.

-¿Qué piensas de convertir a Fiorella en la Décima?- preguntó Timoteo, observando serio la puerta cerrada, escondiendo sus labios entre las manos –Sé que es repentino, pero es mi nieta.

-Timoteo, ella no está hecha para la pelea, sería egoísta quitarle el título a Sawada Tsunayoshi después de todas las cosas que pasó junto a sus guardianes.

-Ah, nunca te había escuchado defender a alguien, ¿Será porque quieres proteger a Fiorella?- sonrió ampliamente, notando como su guardián desviaba la mirada –Eres fácil de leer, mi buen amigo.

-Es verdad, digo esas cosas para evitar que Fiorella sufra, ¿no piensas igual?

-Solo quería conocer tu reacción, Coyote- dijo sonriente -pero ¿No suena igual de egoísta querer proteger a tu sangre y dejarlo todo en manos de un niño?

-Lo es, pero de haber querido convertir a Fiorella en Décima, entonces la habrías buscado.

-Ah, Coyote, no es tan fácil como crees- apretó el puente de su nariz con la mano derecha, soltando un pesado suspiro –la busqué antes de pedírselo a Tsunayoshi.

-¿Mi terca hija?- enarcó una ceja, Coyote sabía que tan problemática podría llegar a ser Constanza, y cuando ella dice NO es NO.

-Constanza se negó rotundamente al enterarse de la muerte de Enrico, no desea perder a su única hija.

-Timoteo, si Fiorella quiere convertirse en la Décima, ¿qué harás?- él se lo había preguntado a Coyote como una broma, pero el guardián de la tormenta se la regresó de una forma seria, dejándole sin habla.

-No lo sé- Timoteo sabía que Tsuna era el adecuado para convertirse en Décimo, lo había visto durante la batalla del futuro, su fuerza contra los Shimon y su resolución en la batalla de los representantes, Fiorella no era contrincante para él –dejemos que el tiempo hable.

* * *

><p>El plan de Fiorella era hacer las pases con Xanxus, quien la odiaba porque se interponía en su camino para liderar Vongola, cosa que a ella realmente no le interesaba, pero ¿Qué se necesita para contentar el corazón de aquel frío hombre? Su única respuesta era la comida, le vio engullir una gran cantidad de alimento esa mañana y seguramente comía lo mismo en la tarde y noche. Sonrió ampliamente, quizás no era un as de la cocina pero daría su mayor esfuerzo.<p>

Su sonrisa se esfumó justo al abrir la puerta de la cocina, encontrándose con un enojado Squalo preparando un gran trozo de filete… y llevando un delantal rosado de lo más ridículo. Intentó cerrar la puerta con lentitud, pero el peliblanco la miró, ella le seguía observando… y él solo supo enrojecer, apretando los labios como si llevar ese delantal fuese la mayor penitencia.

-P-perdona por interrumpirte, Squalo- susurró nerviosa, intentando mirar hacia otro lado.

-Con que no se ría es suficiente- soltó molesto, pero dejando mostrar una muy leve sonrisa –es bueno que sepa el nombre de las personas que viven aquí- sí, le hizo feliz que le llamara por su nombre y no por algún ridículo apodo inventado por Fran.

-A-ah, Lussuria mencionó a todos ustedes mientras hacíamos las compras, sería una falta de respeto llamarles de otra manera.

-Esa forma de pensar es ridícula- dijo esta vez, volteando la carne con rapidez –usted es la nieta del Noveno, está en su derecho de llamarnos como quiera, el estúpido jefe lo hace.

-Pero yo no soy él- apretó las manos, arrugando el ceño ante las palabras del mayor –si realmente fuese tonta, entonces no hubieras sonreído cuando te llamé por tu nombre, ¿cierto?- touché.

-¿Qué desea? La cocina no es un lugar para usted- y ahora cambiaba de conversación, queriendo evitar los comentarios sobre su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no? Soy una chica y también puedo cocinar, no tiene nada de malo, cuando me case tendré que hacerlo para mi familia.

-Nuevamente dice ridiculeces, como dije antes usted es la nieta del Noveno, alguien vendrá a cocinarle lo que quiera, así que no hay necesidad que mueva un plato.

-Tú eres fuerte y estás aquí, eso significa que deberías tener gente cocinando para ti- touché otra vez.

-Su situación y la mía son distintas.

-Entonces hace una semana nuestros papeles estaban invertidos… Squalo tenía sirvientes y yo vivía en la calle junto a mi madre.

-Señorita, lo que sucedió hace una semana ya es cosa del pasado, debe vivir su presente y evitar hacer cosas de la plebe.

-Lo que me dijiste hace un minuto es cosa del pasado, así que cocinaré algo para el idiota de Xanxus.

-V-voooiiii- no pudo evitar sonreír por segunda vez, la nieta del Noveno era realmente terca, y poco le importaban los status sociales, quizás por el hecho de crecer en la calle, ¿Por qué su estúpido jefe no era igual, si había crecido en las mismas condiciones que ella? Solo supo suspirar -¿Por qué quiere cocinar para ese mal agradecido que tengo por jefe?- preguntó esta vez, sacando la carne del sartén.

-Desde que llegué, Xanxus y yo no nos hemos llevado bien, quisiera hacer las pases y tener una buena convivencia familiar.

-El jefe es muy orgulloso, no lo aceptará tan fácilmente- susurró, mirando la puerta abrirse dejando entrar a Levi… con un delantal rosa chillón y la palabra "Buena Esposa" escrita dentro de un corazón –estás empapado- y poseía un fuerte olor a consomé.

-Ah, el jefe me lanzó el caldo de res, dijo que pidió un gran pavo al horno.

-¡¿Pavo al horno?! ¡Acabo de terminar su estúpido pedazo de carne!- lanzó el filete al suelo, no notando la violácea melena caer para atrapar ese trozo de carne -¡Señorita!- gritó, observando a Fiorella, sonriendo triunfante mientras sostenía el filete con ambas manos.

-Eres cruel, Squalo, no debes desperdiciar la comida de esa forma- la acomodó en su plato nuevamente, sintiendo la mirada de Levi sobre ella –es un gusto verte, Leviathan- dijo sonriente.

-¡Ah, princesa! ¡No debería estar en un lugar como este!- gritó Levi ligeramente sonrojado, no apartando la mirada de ella -¡Ensuciará su linda ropa nueva!

-¿Ah? No me molesta, además Squalo no se ha negado.

-Lo hice pero es demasiado terca- susurró el albino.

-Pienso que la princesa es muy linda… si pudiera salir con una chica como ella- y Levi comenzó a jugar apenado con sus manos, sonriendo ligeramente y hablando en voz baja.

-Vooooiiiii, no pienses en esas cosas, estúpido, es la nieta del Noveno.

-Eso no evita que sueñe un poco, ¿No te gustaría tener una linda novia, Squalo?

-Tsk, prefiero pensar en cosas más importantes, ahora debemos preparar el estúpido pavo al horno de ese estúpido jefe.

-Es un caprichoso- susurró Fiorella, observando fijamente una olla con agua a punto de hervir –y un malagradecido, no entiendo como lo soportan y respetan, les quita su comida y los trata de una forma terrible, ¿Por qué lo siguen?- miró a ambos hombres, esperando alguna respuesta, triste, sin saber comprender el comportamiento de los miembros Varia.

-Es un jefe estúpido, pero también es fuerte, no me veo en ningún otro lugar que no sea Varia- dijo Squalo, sonriendo ladinamente.

-Yo admiro al jefe profundamente, los demás miembros piensan igual, si no fuese así, no le hubiéramos esperado por ocho años, princesa.

-Son muy leales- y sonrió, atándose un delantal blanco, decidida a continuar con su misión "Hacerse amiga de Xanxus" –espero que también puedan apoyarme, Squalo, Levi.

-¡Puede pedirme lo que quiera, princesa!

-No podremos ayudarla si tiene que ver con Xanxus, señorita.

-No te preocupes, Squalo, con brindarme su amistad es suficiente… soy muy feliz ya que Fran y Lussuria también son mis amigos.

-S-si quiere podríamos ir a una cita, princesa.

-¡Voooiiii, Levi, deja de pensar en esas cosas!

* * *

><p>El banquete estaba listo, conformado por un gran pavo al horno, enormes filetes, espagueti, lasaña, hasta hamburguesas de pollo y solomillo; Fiorella se sentía orgullosa por haber ayudado en la cocina, además que el espagueti y la lasaña eran su creación. Solo esperaba que aquel grandulón y egocéntrico hombre probara su comida y le dijera lo buena que estaba… pero solo eran ilusiones por parte de ella. Xanxus lanzó el pavo a Squalo y el filete a Levi. Mirándoles colérico mientras lanzaba la lasaña al suelo.<p>

-¡¿Esperan que coma esta mierda?!- y antes de seguir recriminándoles, un plato de espagueti chocó contra su rostro, mirando fijamente al autor de tal acto –Mocosa- susurró molesto.

-¡Estúpido malagradecido!- gritó ella, dejando atónitos a los miembros Varia que estaban en la mesa –Ellos se esfuerzan por alimentarte y les tratas como tus esclavos, ¡Hay mucha gente muriendo de hambre allá afuera y tú tiras la comida como si fuese fácil de conseguir! ¿Quién te has creído? ¡No eres el hijo de Timoteo así que deja de ser tan engreído!- una fuerte mano se cernió sobre su garganta, mostrando la furia de aquel hombre en sus fríos ojos… y tuvo miedo.

-Eso no te concierne, estúpida escoria- la dejó caer en un fuerte ruido, escuchando su dificultad para tomar aire. Le dio la espalda, sentándose nuevamente frente a la mesa, esperando que Squalo y Levi le llevaran el cordero que ahora pedía –la próxima vez no seré blando, basura.

-No te… tengo miedo… querido tío- soltó Fiorella, mirándole fijamente, sonriente, pero temblorosa, porque realmente estaba asustada. Sabía que Xanxus significaba peligro, y aún así deseaba hacer las pases con él, era demasiado difícil… pero Fiorella no iba a rendirse. –Me esforcé mucho para preparar esto, y no voy a desperdiciarlo- se puso de pie, corrió hasta la cocina y sirvió un nuevo plato de espagueti y otro de lasaña, además de salvar parte del pavo y los filetes –el cordero es para Xanxus, pero los demás pueden comer lo que preparé- dijo sonriente, notando a un pequeño Fran comiendo lasaña directamente de su contenedor.

-Oye, rana, deja para los demás- dijo Belphegor, quitándole el alimento para servirse él, e iniciando una pelea con el menor por la comida.

-¡Dejen de pelear, hay mucho para todos!- Squalo apareció como intermediario, acercando después el cordero a Xanxus… quien comía una hamburguesa de solomillo –Estúpido jefe- susurró.

Fiorella soltó un pesado suspiro al ver como Xanxus les arrebataba el espagueti a los demás miembros, era como si entrara en un trance y devorara todo lo que captaba su mirada. Realmente era un egoísta, pero al final comió lo que ella había preparado arduamente, quizás solo lo hizo porque estaba hambriento.

-Las personas no cambian tan fácilmente- soltó en un suave susurro.

-Fiorella, Fiorella, siéntate conmigo- dijo Fran, haciendo señas con ambas manos, como si estuviese muy lejos de ella –aliméntame- y abrió la boca cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

-¡Ah, enano, yo también quiero hacer eso!

-Ser alimentado por el superior Levi, de solo pensarlo tiemblo.

-Me refiero a recibir comida de la princesa- dijo sonrojado.

-¡Vooooiiiii, dejen de aprovecharse de ella! ¡Y tú di algo, no te quedes callada!- Cambió a Fran de lugar para que dejara de molestar a Fiorella, colocándolo a lado de Levi.

-Comandante Squalo, cámbieme de lugar, el superior Levi apesta a consomé.

-Cierra la boca de una vez, enano.

Fiorella podía sentirlo, sonriendo ampliamente mientras los miembros de Varia discutían y comían… ellos la harían muy feliz. Se puso de pie ante la mirada de Fran, quien buscaba en ella alguien que le defendiera de Levi, los demás miembros la observaron mientras se dirigía a la puerta, preocupando a Squalo y Lussuria.

-¿No piensa comer, señorita?- preguntó el albino.

-No tengo apetito, preferiría descansar en mi habitación.

-Si desea le puedo llevar algo ligero para cenar- y Lussuria colocó una mano sobre su mejilla y otra en el mentón, pensando en prepararle un poco de avena a la joven.

-Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario, no necesitan preocuparse tanto por mí- antes de poder salir, percibió la fría y dura mirada de Xanxus sobre su cuerpo, temblando ligeramente pero decidida a encararle si algo pasaba.

-Basura… si no fueses la nieta del viejo te mataría en este momento. Sé consciente que decidí ser blando contigo, pero no habrá una segunda vez.

-Si no fueses mi tío te rompería la cara ahora mismo. Sé consciente que decidí aguantarme- pero ella sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra él, y que aquello solo eran palabrerías… ella también podía ser orgullosa y engreída –ya te lo dije, querido tío, no te tengo miedo- salió finalmente de aquel comedor, cerrando con un portazo, y las miradas de Varia se posaron esta vez sobre Xanxus.

-Hay jefe, deberías ser un poco más amable con la princesa- y como respuesta, Xanxus le quitó su trozo de filete.

-Tsk, olvídalo Lussuria, ese estúpido jefe no te escuchará… pero ella también debería entender un par de cosas.

* * *

><p>Cayó sobre su cama, abrazando la mullida y colorida almohada que la adornaba, temblando ligeramente, por un momento pensó que no saldría de ahí con vida. La mirada de Xanxus la atemorizaba, le hacía sentir como un cachorrito a punto de ser devorado por un feroz león … ni ella misma sabía de donde sacaba tanto valor para enfrentársele, comenzaba a pensar que era un orgullo heredado de su querida madre.<p>

-Mamá- susurró, aferrándose a la almohada… deseaba verla más que nada en este mundo –eres la única que me da fuerzas.

* * *

><p>-No me agrada que Fiorella viva en una casa llena de hombres- dijo Coyote, molesto al pensar que algún miembro de Varia o los guardias se acercarían a su querida nieta.<p>

-He tomado medidas al respecto, buen amigo- soltó una suave risa, escuchando la puerta abrirse lentamente –Fiorella pasa mucho tiempo con Varia, así que he decidido mandar un nuevo miembro a su escuadrón.

La alta y delgada figura se abrió paso por la oficina, arrodillándose frente al escritorio de Timoteo en señal de respeto. Llevaba puesto un vestido entallado con vuelo color azul marino, y su cabello platinado, atado en una larga trenza, daba la imagen de un furioso tornado.

-Estoy a sus servicios, Vongola Nono- dijo respetuosa.

-Mañana en el desayuno te presentaré a los demás miembros Varia, y por supuesto, a mi querida nieta Fiorella- dijo con toda confianza, sonriendo amable a la joven mujer.

-Timoteo, ¿Piensas poner a una extraña al cuidado de Fiorella?- Coyote observó a la joven, frío y distante, arrugando la nariz y comportándose como un abuelo sobre protector al cruzar los brazos –Comienzo a dudar en tu juicio.

-Ah Coyote, no debes preocuparte- soltó en una carcajada, posando la mirada sobre su más antiguo guardián –será la tutora perfecta para Fiorella, además de una buena compañía femenina, la nube de Varia… Jezabel Beelzettori.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **No sé si les va gustando la personalidad de Fiorella, no quiero que sea el típico personaje OC de Katekyo que es descrita como una joven super hermosa, al contrario, Fiorella no es una chica muy bonita, es terca y orgullosa. Y bien, Xanxus me sigue pareciendo un personaje complicado, espero que los varia no me estén saliendo muy Ooc.

En el siguiente capitulo hablaré de Jezabel.

Gracias a todas esas personas que me han estado apoyando con el fic y espero que les siga gustando.

Nos vemos~


End file.
